Mine
by reddani15
Summary: Oguri Kumiko is fukutaicho of the 9th division, under Grimmjow. What's to happen when he eavesdrops on her and Rangiku's conversation outside the office? GrimmXOC, lemon inside!


**Ok. So this is only my second lemon. So go easy on me. This is a one-shot for my friend Colleen. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Bleach. And Colleen owns Oguri. **

* * *

Oguri Kumiko was visiting the 6th division's garden, sitting under the very alive sakura trees. If you are wondering why she is even allowed anywhere near the 6th division's garden, it's because she and Byakuya had made an agreement. She could visit the garden all she wanted and in return, she would make him tea every day. It is said that Oguri was the best tea maker in all of Sereitei, and Byakuya is quick to agree.

After her daily visit to the sakura trees, she headed back to her division. She was turning the corner when she ran into someone. She fell onto her back. she looked up at who it was, and her mouth fell open.

"R-Rangiku?!" Oguri shrieked. Rangiku Matsumoto, fukutaicho of the 10th division, looked at Oguri with clouded eyes. Oguri knew right away that Rangiku was drunk.

"Ogu-chan! Are you-hiccup- okay?" Rangiku slurred. Oguri got up and helped Rangiku into a standing position.

"I'm fine. Are you ok? How much have you had to drink?" Oguri asked. She had to admit, it was funny seeing Rangiku drunk, but she tended to cause a havoc.

"Oh, yea! I'm fine-hiccup- how's that sexy taicho-hiccup- doing?" Rangiku asked while trying to focus on Oguri who looked puzzled.

"What taicho?" she asked. Rangiku just giggled.

"Grimmjow of course!" Rangiku said while still giggling. Oguri blushed a deep red. Despite being drunk, Rangiku could still make out the blush. "Aw, someone has a crush on her taicho!" Rangiku teased. In response, Oguri just blushed a deeper shade of red. "You do! You do! Oh, I'm gonna set you guys up!" Rangiku said. Oguri just stared with her mouth open. '_Did she just say that without slurring?'_ Oguri thought.

"R-Rangiku? Are you still drunk?" Oguri asked tentatively. Rangiku had a blank look for a second, then she smiled, big.

"Not anymore!" She said in a sing-song voice. "Now, where is that Taicho of yours?" she asked while looking around. All of a sudden, the temperature dropped a couple of degrees. Oguri knew who it was, Toshiro Histuguya, Captain of Squad 10... and Rangiku's Taicho. Oguri looked behind Rangiku and saw Captain Hitsuguya standing there. He saw her and gave her a small smile. Oguri couldn't help but smile back. Her and Toshiro were friends in Rukongai.

Toshiro cleared his throat rather loudly, making Rangiku jump up about 10 feet high. She spun around and spotted her captain.

"T-Taicho! I didn't see you there!" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Rangiku, get back to the office and do you paperwork!" Rangiku just looked at him. "Now!" he yelled. Rangiku squeaked and quickly7 left after telling Oguri bye.

Oguri looked at Toshiro. She smiled softly, and he smiled back. He gave her a small wave goodbye and headed back to his office.

Oguri walked to ten steps to the office and looked inside. Her Taicho wasn't there. _'Huh. must've went to get lunch.'_ she thought. She headed to her own room to get an afternoon nap. When she got to her room, she saw her door cracked open. On instinct she took out her zanpakto, Honou no Tenshi, which means Angel of Great Flames. She entered her room and looked around. She was standing in the middle of the room when her door slammed shut. She spun around and pointed her zanpakto at the intruder. She was shocked at who she saw standing there.

Her Taicho was standing there with his hand on the door. His hand slipped to the knob and locked the door. Oguri finally found her voice. "Taicho! I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Oguri said while putting her zanpakto back in the sheath. Grimmjow didn't say anything. He pushed off the wall and started walking towards her. She was starting to get scared now. He kept walking, making her walk backwards. They kept going until her back was against the wall. Grimmjow put his hands on the wall, on either side of her head, effectively keeping her there.

"T-Taicho?" Oguri's voice quivered. Grimmjow took a heavy sigh, and then spoke for the first time since she saw him in her room.

"I heard something very interesting today." Oguri was about to say something, but Grimmjow didn't give her a chance. "I overheard you and Rangiku outside the office." Oguri's face was one of horror. '_No. He couldn't have.'_ she thought. Her thought were interrupted when Grimmjow started nuzzling her neck. "So tell me, O-gur-i." he said tauntingly. "Is it true? Do you have feelings for me?" Grimmjow asked. Oguri couldn't move, she couldn't think. After a few moments of silence, Grimmjow cleared his throat. Oguri looked at him, and he had that oh-so-sexy smirk on his face. It drove her crazy.

Before she could react, his lips were on hers in a fiery passion. It took her a minute, but she started to kiss back. About five minutes later, they broke for air. Grimmjow looked at Oguri, waiting for a reaction. She smiled up at him, and that was all the confirmation he needed.

LEMON

They continued making out until Oguri had to come up for air. Grimmjow decided it was more important to attack her neck, then to breathe. He started licking, biting and kissing. Leaving a trail of fire wherever his lips were previously. He got to the part right under her right ear and Oguri couldn't help but moan. He had found her sweet spot.

Noticing this, Grimmjow continued to lather that spot over and over again, leaving Oguri shuddering in pleasure. Wanting to give him the same amount of pleasure he was giving her, she started to take off the top part of his uniform. Grimmjow straightened in surprise. Oguri took this as an opportunity. When she finished, she latched her mouth onto his collarbone. She sucked until it was purple. Knowing that she just marked him hers, he wasted no time in doing the same.

He ripped off the top of her soul reaper uniform, leaving her in her bra and hakama pants. He started sucking the top of her breast, marking her. When he finally let go, he made his way to her ear. His breath was tickling her skin. Grimmjow said in a breathy voice, "You're mine." Oguri couldn't help it, she started kissing his neck all the way up to his ear and in a similar fashion said, "and you're mine."

When she said that, Grimmjow could feel his already hard length, grow harder. He felt so constricted. He then pushed his body flush against Oguri's, and she could feel how hard he was. She wasn't any better, she probably had to wash her panties several times just to get her juices out.

Oguri thought it was time to continue on. She wanted to help relieve Grimmjow some. She got to her knees and began untying his obi with her teeth. He looked down and watched her while she did so. He growled at the slow pace she was going. She looked up at him and could see the lust in his eyes, but faintly , just faintly , she could see a hint of love. She smiled softly and then finished taking off his pants, freeing his long, throbbing length. And she meant it when she said long, the thing was huge! She had no idea how it was going to fit in her.

All the while Grimmjow was growling as he felt the cold air hit his member. On instinct he threaded his fingers into Oguri's hair. When Oguri felt fingers in her hair, she was brought back to reality. Pushing her thoughts away, she began to pleasure Grimmjow.

She blew on the tip of the head where she saw pre-cum leaking out of the slit. Grimmjow groaned at the feeling. Oguri continued to blow on the tip until Grimmjow growled and said, "Hurry up woman!" Oguri, being the little virgin she is, was a little nervous but nonetheless took the head into her mouth. She experimentally sucked and eventually she started to engulf his shaft inch by inch. Then she hollowed her cheeks and started to suck hard.

Grimmjow was moaning and trying his hardest not to start thrusting into her mouth. Instead, he started to rub her scalp, and then he felt the base of his shaft being squeezed and he let out another big moan. He felt his climax coming, so before he could release into her mouth, he brought Oguri up and slammed his lips against hers.

Just figuring that she was still dressed, Grimmjow took the remainder of her clothing off and started kissing her neck again, leaving more marks. He worked his way down and started suckling on her already hard nipples. l While he lathered the left one, he rolled the right one between his fingers. Then he switched.

After thoroughly attending to her breasts he attacked her mouth again. He put his hands on her bare behind and automatically she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Grimmjow moved away from the wall and made his way over to Oguri's bed. He layed her down on her back and immediately made his way from her neck, leaving butterfly kisses through the valley between her breasts all the way to her navel.

He kissed along her pelvic bone until he was positioned right in front of her center. Grimmjow looked up at Oguri's face through lust glazed eyes and without warning sunk his tongue into her. Oguri's back arched at the feeling and a moan escaped her lips. Grimmjow kept up with his ministrations until she finally came, moaning out his name. Grimmjow greedily drank all of her juices up. H made his way back up her body and kissed her, letting her taste herself. While kissing. Oguri could feel Grimmjow's hand move down her body to her mound. She felt his fingers probe her entrance and she started to panic. Oguri broke the kiss and blushed when she said, "Grimmjow, I-I'm a virgin." Grimmjow just replied with a light chuckle. He leant in and whispered in her ear,

"All the better for me." Grimmjow pulled back and he could see the fear on her face. His features softened, "Don't worry Oguri. I'll go slow and be gentle." Oguri felt reassured and trusted Grimmjow. She gave a little nod, and Grimmjow smiled softly and said, "Now this might hurt a little, but you have to stay relaxed ok?" He pushed a finger in slowly.

Oguri whimpered at the pain, but as Grimmjow kept going she started to feel the pleasure. Grimmjow was able to put a second finger in without her noticing. He started scissoring them to get her better prepared. Grimmjow knew he hit her prostate when she arched her back and let out a loud moan. He aimed for that spot every time. Oguri had had enough, she wanted Grimmjow in her and NOW!

"Grimmjow, I want you in me. I _need _you in me." she said. With that said, Grimmjow pulled out his fingers and lined his rock hard erection with Oguri's entrance. He then pushed in slowly. Oguri was overwhelmed by the pain. She felt like she was being ripped in two. A few tears escaped her eyes. Grimmjow went to kiss the tears away, but only entered deeper. When she was filled to the hilt, he let her adjust.

A couple minutes later, Oguri broke the silence. "Move." she said, no, _commanded. _Grimmjow started at a slow pace, but sped up when Oguri was comfortable enough to start raising her hips to meet his thrusts. Instead of pain, Oguri was overwhelmed with pleasure. She wanted him pounding into her, going as deep as he can go.

"Harder." she said. He didn't waste any time. They were going three times faster than when they started. Oguri's room was silent except for the creaking of her bed and the moans coming from the two occupants of the room. They were both on the edge. On a thrust, Grimmjow hit a particular spot, and Oguri came, screaming Grimmjow's name. Oguri's inner walls were tightening around him and that was enough to send him over the edge, spilling his hot seed inside her.

Grimmjow pulled out and rolled to the side and pulled Oguri with him. They lay there for a second, catching their breath. Oguri was the one to break the silence.

"Grimmjow, I-I love you." she hid her face in his chest, afraid of what he'd say. He simply lifter her face to his and lightly kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and said, "And I love you. You're my mate and no one else's." They both fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the day.

**Outside Oguri's Room**

Rangiku stood there looking at the door. _'I knew she liked it rough'_ she thought. In the distance she heard her captain calling for her. She quickly moved away the door and left with a smile on her face. 


End file.
